


Omovember Day 1 - A Curse or Magic Made Them Do It

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is human, Castiel turning into a human is totally magic, Dean lets Cas stay in the bunker, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Castiel doesn’t understand how to be human
Series: Omovember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 10





	Omovember Day 1 - A Curse or Magic Made Them Do It

Castiel wasn’t used to being human. He had never had to eat or sleep before, and it frustrated him to no end. But the one thing he definitely hadn’t been prepared for was his bladder filling. Sam and Dean were out on a hunt. Cas has offered to come, but Sam has given him his quick, awkward smile and explained that they needed Cas to figure out being human first. 

Cas understood, he really did, but he felt useless now that he couldn’t wing himself places or heal people. He had wasted time watching movies in Dean’s room, and even reading some of the books. Sam has texted him yesterday and said that they’d be back around today. 

Cas’ bladder was starting to cause his abdomen to hurt, but he wasn’t completely sure how to relieve himself. He had opted to just ignore it until the brothers got back and ask them. 

This plan was turning out to be more difficult than anticipated. His foot had started to tap, mostly without him realizing he was doing it, and then he started pacing. Pacing seemed to make the pressure lessen temporarily. Cas was debating just texting Dean and asking how to relieve himself when his muscles gave out. Warm liquid started to rush out of him, soaking his pants and even the bottom of his trench coat. 

His knees gave out and he collapsed down, his eyes fluttering shit, and a pleasures groan falling from his lips. He heard the bunker door open and slam shut. “Cas!” Dean shouts, as the footsteps reach the stairs. “Cas?” Sam and Dean rush forward, thinking Cas is hurt, but stop once they realize what is actually going on. “Cas, why the hell wouldn’t you go take a piss?”

“I didn’t know how to relieve myself! I don’t think you understand how little I know of human anatomy and needs.”

Dean softens. “You’re right. We should have explained how before we left you alone for two days. How about you go clean up? Take a shower, throw your clothes in the washer.”

“I’m not aware of how to use the washer.”

“I know, just throw your clothes in it, me and Sam got ‘em.”

Cas stands up, awkwardly sticky. He still had a lot to learn about being human.


End file.
